Fine
by freakingyu
Summary: Wonwoo selalu mengatakan, "Aku tidak apa-apa." pada semua orang. Namun bagaimana jika sebenarnya ia tidak baik-baik saja? Senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya serta nada suara cerianya sukses menyembunyikan segalanya. Sukses menyembunyikan luka yang menganga akibat seseorang di masa lalunya. Memangnya, ada apa dengan masa lalunya? It's MEANIE FF! Chapter 4 is Up!
1. Chapter 1

Cinta tidak akan membiarkanmu memilih kepada siapa kau akan jatuh.

Wonwoo mempercayai hal itu, karena ia mengalaminya. Dalam impiannya, ia selalu mengharapkan seseorang yang sempurna untuk menjadi tambatan hatinya. Seseorang yang tampan, kaya raya, cerdas, memiliki hati yang tulus, dan mencintainya.

Namun itu hanya menjadi khayalan Wonwoo semata. Karena pada kenyataannya, ia malah jatuh kepada sosok iblis berkedok malaikat.

Wonwoo tersenyum miris. Perasaan ini menyakitinya, membunuhnya secara perlahan. Ini lebih menyakitkan daripada ditebas oleh samurai sekalipun. Dan sialnya, perasaan ini terus tumbuh setiap detiknya. Wonwoo sudah berusaha menghentikannya, bahkan memilih untuk menjauh darinya. Namun apa daya, perasaannya justru semakin menggila. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dan kerinduan yang membuncah membuatnya serasa ingin mati saat ini juga.

 **.**

 **.:oo::oo::oOo::oo::oo:.**

 **Fine**

FreakinGyu's Present

 **Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Warn! Genderswitch for all uke.**

 _ **DILARANG KERAS**_ **COPY PASTE** ** _DAN MENYALIN TANPA IZIN._**

 **.:oo::oo::oOo::oo::oo:.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _When facing this destiny has passed from time by time,_

 _May our story be a dream that we can't wake up._

 ** _._**

* * *

Pukul sebelas malam, langit menjadi segelap tinta. Orang-orang sudah mengistirahatkan diri sejak beberapa jam lalu.

Namun itu tidak berlaku bagi Kim Mingyu yang masih sibuk dengan layar komputer serta tumpukan dokumen yang diserahkan oleh sekretarisnya tadi sore. Ia menghela napas kemudian menyandarkan tubuh ke sandaran kursi. Kedua matanya terpejam. Jelas sekali, pemuda itu kelelahan.

Monoton. Hidupnya begitu monoton selama enam tahun ini. Yang dilakukannya sekolah, tidur, makan, sekolah, mandi, sekolah, tidur, sekolah. Dan saat dirinya sudah menjadi CEO di perusahaan keluarganya, tidak ada yang berubah dari pola hidupnya, hanya makan, bekerja, mandi, bekerja, tidur, bekerja, dan begitu seterusnya. Tidak ada hal istimewa yang dikerjakannya selama enam tahun belakangan ini.

Tentu saja.

Hal istimewa apa yang akan kau lakukan tanpa seseorang yang istimewa?

Mingyu tersenyum miris. Benar. Hal seistimewa apapun akan terasa hampa jika dikerjakan tanpa seseorang yang istimewa. Dan hal sesederhana apapun akan terasa istimewa jika dikerjakan bersama seseorang yang istimewa.

Lagi-lagi Mingyu tersenyum miris saat ingatannya melayang pada sosok yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Sosok gadis cantik yang sempurna.

Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

Mingyu merindukannya, sangat.

Mingyu rindu saat gadis itu menatapnya dengan teduh. Mingyu rindu saat gadis itu tersenyum tulus padanya. Mingyu rindu saat gadis itu tertawa. Mingyu rindu saat gadis itu menatapnya dengan khawatir ketika dirinya jatuh sakit. Bahkan Mingyu rindu tangisannya, tangisan sarat akan luka yang selalu Mingyu torehkan. Mingyu rindu, ia merindukan gadisnya.

Kedua matanya kembali terbuka saat ponselnya bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ia meraih ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang mengirimkan pesan padanya malam-malam begini. Ternyata dari kakaknya yang sangat menyebalkan. Dengan malas ia membuka pesan tersebut. Mingyu masih menampakkan ekspresi malas ketika membaca kata pertama pada pesan tersebut, namun selanjutnya, kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Napasnya tertahan, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

 _From: Idiot Jong_

 _Gyu, dia kembali._

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _Cause all I know is we said hello,_

 _And your eyes look like coming home,_

 _All I know is a simple name, everything has changed._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

Wonwoo duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Koper hitamnya ia letakkan di sampingnya, dan genggamannya tidak terlepas sedetikpun dari koper tersebut. Kedua matanya menyorot menatap datar orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya.

Kemudian tatapannya menangkap dua sosok yang berjalan menghampirinya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melambai kepada dua sosok tersebut, yang tentu saja dibalas oleh keduanya. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk senyuman manis saat dua sosok itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," Sang gadis memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat, terlalu erat hingga membuatnya sesak. Namun itu tidak sebanding dengan rindu yang membuncah di dalam hatinya. Ia membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat. Pelukan kakak sepupu tersayangnya, Byun Baekhyun.

Sementara sang pemuda tersenyum melihatnya. Interaksi dua perempuan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Ia mengelus surai coklat Wonwoo dengan lembut, bibirnya mengulas senyuman tipis yang terlihat tulus. Calon suami Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.

Kini tatapannya beralih pada Chanyeol, gadis itu tersenyum sebelum merentangkan tangannya seolah bersiap menyambut pelukan hangat Chanyeol.

Namun Wonwoo mendengus dan ketika Chanyeol malah berdiri di hadapannya. Apalagi kini ia ditatap dengan lekat, benar-benar lekat. Sepasang mata tajam milik pemuda itu menatapnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Ia risih, sangat.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Perancis bisa mengubahmu tapi kini kau terlihat seperti…" Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya kembali mengamati penampilan adik sepupunya, menatapnya lekat dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, "…seperti wanita sungguhan."

"Sialan."

Dan detik selanjutnya, Chanyeol harus menahan diri agar tidak berteriak setelah Wonwoo menendang tulang keringnya, "Oh tidak… Baek tolong… Ini sakit sekali," Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan seraya memegangi tangan Baekhyun, meminta pertolongan dari calon istrinya. Namun Baekhyun malah menepis tangan Chanyeol dan merangkul Wonwoo.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Aku suka kemampuan menendangmu," Ia menjulurkan lidahnya saat Chanyeol mendelik padanya. Tatapannya beralih pada Wonwoo, ia mengamati penampilan adik sepupunya sebelum menjentikkan jari, "Ah, apa _eyeliner_ mu baru? Aku rasa itu yang membuatmu terlihat berbeda."

Wonwoo tertawa kecil, "Kau selalu tepat dalam menebak _eyeliner_."

"Tentu saja. Kau lupa aku adalah _The Queen of Eyeliners_?" Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya, menyombongkan diri. Kemudian ia kembali memeluk Wonwoo erat, namun tidak membuat sesak seperti sebelumnya, "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Wonwoo tersenyum, tangannya bergerak membalas pelukan kakak sepupunya. Benar. Dua tahun ini, Baekhyun meninggalkannya di Perancis karena ia harus mengurus butik milik sang ibu.

Ia juga merindukan Baekhyun, merindukan ibu dan ayahnya, merindukan teman-teman lamanya, dan merindukan dia…

Dia, seseorang di masa lalu Wonwoo.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Wonwoo dengan senyuman manisnya,

"Selamat datang kembali, Wonwoo."

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _Hey, sister, do you still believe in me?_

 _If the sky comes falling down for you_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't to do._

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kamar Wonwoo. Ia tersenyum dan menatap sebuah buku yang sengaja ia beli untuk Wonwoo tempo hari. Wonwoo suka membaca, dan Baekhyun akan selalu mendukung _hobby_ adik sepupu tersayangnya itu.

Ia mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali, namun tidak ada respon berarti dari dalam kamar. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran, kemudian tangannya bergerak membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Dan Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat Wonwoo yang tertidur di ranjangnya. Gadis itu belum mengganti pakaiannya, bahkan kopernya masih tergeletak di samping ranjang. Wonwoo kelelahan, Baekhyun mengerti itu.

Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati, takut menimbulkan suara dan mengusik tidur Wonwoo. Baekhyun meletakkan buku tadi di atas nakas, kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping ranjang.

Kedua matanya menatap Wonwoo dengan sendu. Tangannya terulur, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut Wonwoo yang menutupi wajah manisnya. Baekhyun tersenyum miris, ia mengelus surai Wonwoo dengan lembut.

Ia sudah dekat dengan Wonwoo sejak kecil, sejak Wonwoo lahir ke dunia. Baekhyun adalah anak tunggal, maka dengan adanya Wonwoo, ia merasa tidak lagi kesepian. Mereka selalu berbagi cerita tentang apapun. Namun entahlah… Baekhyun merasa Wonwoo menyembunyikan sesuatu dan ternyata tebakannya benar.

Enam tahun lalu, Wonwoo mendatangi apartemennya di Perancis dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Wajah pucat pasi, tubuh basah kuyup, pakaian yang lusuh, dan jangan lupakan tatapan kosongnya. Tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain menangis, hatinya sakit luar biasa saat melihat Wonwoo seperti itu. Dan sejak saat itu pula, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membawa Wonwoo tinggal bersamanya di Perancis.

Baekhyun selalu bertanya mengapa Wonwoo bisa menjadi seperti itu, namun jawabannya selalu sama. Wonwoo mengatakan tidak apa-apa, ia hanya ada masalah dengan orang tuanya hingga diusir dari rumahnya. Dan setelah itu, Baekhyun tidak bertanya lagi walau ia yakin bahwa Wonwoo masih menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Jangan memendam segalanya sendiri, adikku. Berbagilah denganku."

Baekhyun menundukkan tubuhnya, mengecup pelipis Wonwoo sekilas dan tersenyum lembut, " _Eonni_ menyayangimu, Wonwoo- _ya_."

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _Somewhere out where the wind was calling,_

 _I was on my way to find you._

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _café_ itu. Hari ini ia libur, atau lebih tepatnya, meliburkan diri. Kata Seokmin, ia harus mengambil cuti beberapa hari ke depan karena selama beberapa bulan ini, Mingyu selalu bekerja hingga larut malam. Awalnya Mingyu menolak, namun pada akhirnya, ia menyetujuinya karena sahabat kudanya itu terus memaksa.

Sejujurnya, Mingyu bingung akan melakukan apa. Karena selama ini, ia tidak pernah menikmati hari libur. Dan pada akhirnya, ia berakhir di _café_ ini, bermaksud menikmati secangkir kopi seraya menjernihkan pikirannya yang penat karena pekerjaan sialannya.

Mingyu menghela napas saat beberapa pengunjung perempuan melirik ke arahnya dengan genit. Sial. Ia selalu mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu di kantor, apa sekarang ia harus mendapatkannya juga?

Mingyu mulai berpikir untuk memakai masker sebagai penyamaran.

Mingyu menggeleng, mengenyahkan pikiran bodohnya. Kemudian ia mendudukkan diri di meja kosong yang berada pojok ruangan. Memanggil pelayan dan memesan secangkir kopi serta sepiring _cake_.

Pikirannya kembali melayang kepada sosok yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya akhir-akhir ini. Gadisnya. Entahlah, Mingyu merasa gadisnya berada di dekatnya kini. Mingyu menggeleng. Mungkin ini hanya efek dari rasa rindunya saja.

Ia menghela napas. Rasanya berat sekali. Pekerjaan kantor dan rasa rindu akan gadisnya melebur menjadi satu. Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Cih, ia seperti pemuda yang putus asa saja.

Ya… walaupun memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

Mingyu melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sudah lima belas menit dan pesanannya belum juga datang.

Ia mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. _Café_ ini penuh, semua mejanya terisi. Dan sialnya, kebanyakan pengunjung di sini duduk bersama pasangannya. Tidak seperti dirinya, duduk sendiri seperti pemuda kesepian.

Mingyu nyaris terlonjak dari duduknya saat netranya menangkap seorang gadis yang baru saja beranjak dari duduknya, mungkin berniat untuk meninggalkan _café_. Gadis itu mengenakan _floral dress_ yang melekat indah di tubuh tingginya, surainya dibiarkan tergerai dengan _curly_ yang menggantung indah di ujungnya.

Mingyu merasa _familiar_.

Tidak, bukan _familiar_.

Tetapi ia yakin bahwa ia mengenal gadis tadi.

Gadis tadi, gadisnya…

"Wonwoo…"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Hello~

FreakinGyu is here~

Ini ff debut gue sebagai Author di dunia perfanfictionan Meanie. Jadi mohon dukungannya, ceman-ceman.

Jadi gimana?

Lanjutin jangan?


	2. Chapter 2

Siapa yang tidak tahu Kim Mingyu?

Pemuda yang merupakan putra bungsu dari pengusaha yang paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Berparas menawan dan memiliki tubuh tinggi tegap yang terlihat _ideal_. Kim Mingyu adalah sosok yang sempurna jika saja sikapnya seindah rupanya.

Sangat disayangkan, Mingyu memiliki sikap yang bertolak belakang dengan parasnya. Namun itu tidak menjadi masalah. Karena faktanya, penggemarnya tetap menggunung.

Semua perempuan menyukainya. Semua perempuan mencintainya.

Termasuk Jeon Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.:oo::oo::oOo::oo::oo:.**

 **Fine**

 **Chapter 2**

FreakinGyu's Present

 **Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Warn! Genderswitch for all uke.**

 **.:oo::oo::oOo::oo::oo:.**

.

.

 _Pour a light in the sky._

 _A kid standing under that sky._

 _Fly as a dream._

 _My Life is a Beauty._

.

.

Semua orang berkata bahwa kehidupan seorang Jeon Wonwoo begitu sempurna.

Memang benar.

Harta yang melimpah membuatnya mendapatkan semua yang diinginkan hanya dengan menjentikkan jemarinya. Dan juga orang-orang akan menunduk hormat saat dirinya berjalan melewati mereka.

Namun Wonwoo justru membencinya, membenci hidupnya karena dua hal.

Orang tua.

Wonwoo tersenyum miris saat mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya. Ia selalu iri pada teman-temannya ketika mereka diantar jemput oleh orang tua mereka, bahkan Wonwoo pernah memukul seorang teman karena iri. Sementara orang tuanya bahkan tidak datang saat ia lulus dengan nilai tertinggi, mereka hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan untuk menumbuk kekayaan. Di usianya yang ke tujuh belas tahun ini, ia bahkan lupa bagaimana kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya.

Dan teman.

Ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana memiliki teman dekat. Karena semua orang selalu menjaga jarak saat berdekatan dengannya.

Bergaul dengan orang kaya adalah sumber dari segala kesengsaraan, begitu pikir semua orang.

Karena itu lah, Wonwoo tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memulai percakapan dengan orang lain, kecuali dengan kakak sepupunya. Wonwoo tidak tahu bagaimana cara berteman.

Dan karena itu pula, kini Wonwoo terkejut saat seorang pemuda berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah. Pemuda yang sangat terkenal di sekolahnya, sang Pangeran Sekolah, Kim Mingyu.

"Jeon Wonwoo, kau harus menjadi kekasihku."

Itu bukan pertanyaan ataupun pernyataan. Itu adalah kalimat paksaan yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir seorang pemaksa, Kim Mingyu. Dengan lancang, ia menyodorkan bunga tadi dan lagi-lagi memaksa Wonwoo untuk menerimanya. Mingyu tersenyum, "Mulai sekarang, kau resmi menjadi kekasihku."

Sementara Wonwoo masih terdiam, sama sekali tidak bereaksi sejak Mingyu memaksa dirinya untuk menjadi kekasih. Ia terlalu terkejut hingga jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak, walau kenyataannya, jantungnya malah berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti," Mingyu mengelus rambutnya sebelum berlalu dari sana begitu saja, meninggalkan Wonwoo di tengah para siswa yang masih berbisik membicarakan apa yang terjadi tadi.

Pandangan Wonwoo beralih pada sebuket bunga mawar yang Mingyu berikan padanya. Ia mencium mawar itu, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus dada sebelah kirinya, tepat dimana jantungnya bersarang.

"Oh, jantung, berdetaklah dengan wajar. Jangan berlebihan seperti ini."

Namun setelahnya, Wonwoo tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Para siswa di sana tampak terkejut, ini adalah kali pertama Jeon Wonwoo tersenyum seperti itu.

Ayolah! Siapa yang tidak bahagia saat orang yang kau suka justru memintamu menjadi kekasihnya?

.

.

 _I don't want you to get hurt._

 _Please listen it, listen my heart._

 _I don't want you to be disappointed, bestfriend._

.

.

Sejak resmi berpacaran dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo berubah total. Yang tadinya pendiam, menjadi lebih sering berbicara. Yang tadinya selalu berekspresi datar, menjadi lebih sering tersenyum. Yang tadinya pemalu, menjadi mudah berteman dengan orang lain.

Lee Jihoon adalah salah satu dari sekian orang yang menjadi teman Wonwoo sekarang. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu selalu memperhatikan Wonwoo, bukan hanya akhir-akhir ini, namun sejak dulu. Ia akui, hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu memang berdampak positif, bukan hanya bagi Wonwoo sendiri, namun juga bagi semua orang.

Namun Jihoon ragu. Ragu kepada hubungan Wonwoo, lebih tepatnya kepada Mingyu. Mingyu sudah memiliki _label_ buruk pada dirinya.

Apakah Mingyu bisa membahagiakan Wonwoo?

Apakah Mingyu benar-benar serius dengan Wonwoo?

Apakah Mingyu tidak mempermainkan Wonwoo?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang bersarang di kepala Jihoon tentang hubungan temannya. Tidak, Jihoon tidak berniat ikut campur dengan hubungan Wonwoo. Ia hanya khawatir, itu saja.

Belum lagi perkataan sang kekasih yang begitu melekat dalam ingatannya. Kekasihnya, Soonyoung, pernah berkata bahwa Mingyu benar-benar brengsek pada setiap perempuan yang pernah dikencaninya. Mingyu hanya mencari kepuasan melalui para perempuan itu dan setelah ia mendapatkannya, pemuda itu membuang mereka begitu saja.

Dan Jihoon tidak mau Wonwoo berakhir seperti itu. Ia ingin memberitahu Wonwoo, menyuruh temannya itu untuk berhati-hati. Namun Jihoon tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Ia takut Wonwoo berbalik marah padanya.

"Ji, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jihoon meringis sebelum menoleh, menatap Wonwoo yang bertanya padanya. Ia tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk pelan.

Namun Wonwoo tidak akan percaya semudah itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan menepuk bahu Jihoon pelan, "Jangan berbohong padaku. Kau ada masalah, bukan?"

Jihoon mengehela napas sebelum menatap Wonwoo lekat, "Wonwoo, sebelumnya, aku tidak bermaksud untuk memengaruhimu atau apa. Tapi…" Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengalihkan perasaan ragu yang menghantamnya, "…Kau harus berhati-hati terhadap Mingyu. Dia memang kekasihmu. Dia mengubahmu menjadi lebih baik, aku akui itu. Namun kau tahu tentang _rumor_ buruk yang beredar tentangnya, bukan?"

Wonwoo tahu, tentu saja. Ia membasahi bibirnya, sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan suasana sekarang. Biasanya Wonwoo merasa paling nyaman dan tenang saat bersama Jihoon. Namun sekarang berbeda, " _Rumor_ yang mana?"

"Mingyu itu seorang _playboy_. Baiklah. _Rumor_ itu sudah terlalu sering kita dengar. Namun kau tahu? Soonyoung memberitahuku bahwa Mingyu selalu… Meminta perempuan yang menjadi kekasihnya untuk bercinta dengannya, kemudian membuang mereka setelahnya."

Wonwoo terdiam, menyembunyikan perasaan terkejut yang luar biasa. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Kedua tangannya mengepal, kepalanya tertunduk. Namun sesaat kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tertawa. Tawa yang terkesan dipaksakan, "Jihoon, dia tidak seburuk itu. Buktinya Mingyu berhasil mengubahku menjadi lebih baik, bukan?" Ia menggeleng, masih dengan tawanya, "Jangan terlalu muda percaya pada _rumor_ , Ji."

Jihoon menghela napas pelan, "Aku serius, Wonwoo."

"Aku juga serius, Lee Jihoon," Nada suara Wonwoo berubah menjadi sedingin salju yang turun pada musim dingin, "Terserah apa katamu dan kekasihmu itu. Aku sama sekali tidak akan terpengaruh oleh _rumor-rumor_ sialan tentang Mingyu!" Sambungnya sebelum berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian.

Jihoon memejamkan kedua matanya rapat. Seperti perkiraannya, Wonwoo marah padanya. Niat Jihoon memang baik, namun sebaik apapun itu, Wonwoo akan tetap menganggapnya buruk karena temannya itu sudah terlalu percaya pada seorang Kim Mingyu.

Jihoon tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain berharap. Ya, berharap Mingyu tidak mengecewakan Wonwoo.

.

.

 _My heart has fallen to you._

 _I trust you._

 _You're not going let me down, don't you?_

 _._

.

Wonwoo menghela napas berat. Menatap novel romantis yang berada di atas meja, hanya menatap, karena Wonwoo sama sekali tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk membaca. Biasanya perpustakaan dan novel-novel romantis adalah dua hal yang sempurna untuk Jeon Wonwoo, namun lain halnya sekarang.

Semua ini gara-gara perkataan Jihoon.

Wonwoo memang menatakan ia tidak akan terpengaruh dengan perkataan Jihoon. Namun lain di bibir, lain di hati. Rasanya sesak sekali setiap Wonwoo memikirkan kata-kata itu. Pikirannya penuh dan membuatnya tak bisa fokus mengerjakan hal lain. Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hei, kau membuat rambutmu berantakan."

Mingyu. Pemuda itu duduk tepat di depan Wonwoo dengan buku Biologi tebal, entah sejak kapan pemuda itu berada di sana. Ia tersenyum geli. Tangannya terulur, jemarinya merapikan helaian rambut Wonwoo yang berantakan karena tingkahnya tadi.

Wonwoo terdiam, kedua matanya menatap Mingyu lekat. Mingyu adalah seorang _playboy_. Mingyu selalu bercinta dengan perempuan yang dikencaninya, kemudian membuang mereka begitu saja. Benarkah? Dari caranya memperlakukan Wonwoo, ia terlalu manis untuk menjadi sosok brengsek seperti yang dibicarakan Jihoon tempo hari.

"Wonwoo? Hei, mengapa kau melamun?"

Wonwoo tersentak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kaku, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Mingyu."

Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Wonwoo. Ia yakin seratus persen bahwa Wonwoo menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Namun Mingyu tidak mau memaksa dan akhirnya memilih untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

Keduanya terdiam.

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, pura-pura membaca novel tadi. Namun sebenarnya, pikirannya melayang. Memikirkan perkataan Jihoon.

Sementara Mingyu, pemuda itu tampak nyaman dengan buku Biologinya. Sibuk membaca dan memperhatikan gambar yang tertera dalam lembaran buku tebal itu.

Dan ini adalah kali pertamanya mereka saling terdiam saat bertemu. Sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti ini. Mereka biasanya selalu mengobrol, bahkan dalam waktu yang singkat. Mereka biasanya tertawa bersama, berbagi cerita yang bahkan tidak ada selipan humor sedikitpun.

Wonwoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup novel tadi dan menatap Mingyu. Ia menarik napas pelan sebelum memanggil nama kekasihnya, "Mingyu."

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya, balas menatap Wonwoo dengan bingung, "Ya?"

"Mingyu…" Wonwoo tampak membasahi bibirnya, terlihat ragu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang masih tertahan di tenggorokannya. Ia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, "Kau… Tidak akan mengecewakanku, bukan?" Sambungnya. Pertanyaan penuh pengharapan dengan binar mata sarat akan kekhawatiran yang kentara.

Mingyu terdiam. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedatar tembok. Kemudian ia melirik jam dinding dan menutup buku Biologinya. Pemuda itu mengelus pipi kanan Wonwoo dengan lembut, "Tunggu aku setelah jam pelajaran terakhir selesai. Kita pulang bersama," Ujarnya sebelum berlalu dari sana.

Wonwoo terpaku dalam duduknya.

Mingyu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, pertanyaan yang menurut Wonwoo sangat penting untuk hubungan mereka.

Wonwoo meringis. Tingkah Mingyu tadi membuat kekhawatiran akan perkataan Jihoon kembali menghantuinya.

Namun Wonwoo menggeleng, menepis segala keraguan akan seorang Kim Mingyu.

Ia percaya, Mingyu tidak akan menyakitinya. Mingyu tidak akan mengecewakannya. Benar, bukan?

.

.

 _Brother, let me be your shelter._

 _Never let you alone._

 _I can be the one you call._

 _When you're low._

.

.

Kim Jongin adalah definisi dari kata sempurna. Tampan, kaya, memiliki tubuh yang tinggi _ideal_ , kulit tan yang terlihat seksi dan eksotis, serta sikapnya yang luar biasa ramah.

Namun tidak bagi Kim Mingyu.

Menurut Mingyu, kakaknya itu adalah manusia paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada. Jongin selalu mengganggunya, selalu merebut makanan miliknya, selalu merebut mainan miliknya, dan selalu membuatnya menangis.

Namun itu dulu. Karena sekarang, Mingyu mengakui bahwa Jongin adalah kakak terbaik di dunia. Jongin selalu ada saat dirinya dalam masalah dan selalu bersedia untuk membantuknya. Dan Jongin adalah tempatnya untuk berkeluh kesah, tempatnya untuk mecurahkan segala hal yang dialaminya.

Seperti saat ini. Keduanya tengah berada di restoran bintang lima untuk menikmati makan malam. Kakak beradik itu duduk berhadapan. Jongin tampak menikmati makan malamnya sejak tadi, namun tidak dengan Mingyu. Sang adik bahkan tidak menyentuh makan malamnya sedikitpun.

"Apa kau membeli makanan itu hanya untuk dipandangi?"

Suara Jongin memecah keheningan di antara keduanya. Pemuda itu sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Dan ia memandangi Mingyu dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

Mingyu mendengus. Ia mendorong piring makanannya kepada Jongin, "Untukmu saja," Mingyu berdecih saat melihat ekspresi senang yang terlihat jelas di wajah Jongin. Bahkan Jongin langsung memakan makanan Mingyu dengan lahap.

"Kau yang terbaik," Jongin berbicara dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

Mingyu lagi-lagi berdecih melihat tingkah kekanakan kakaknya, " _Hyung_ , tolonglah. Kita tidak berada di kios makanan pinggir jalan. Jaga sikapmu. Memalukan," Desisnya tajam.

Namun Jongin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli. Ia kembali sibuk dengan makanannya.

Sementara Mingyu terdiam memperhatikan cara makan Jongin yang berantakan. Itu menjijikan, sungguh. Jongin seperti orang yang tidak makan selama satu tahun penuh, "Pelan-pelan saja, _Hyung_. Aku tidak akan merebut makananmu," Ujarnya. Kemudian ingatan akan pesan yang dikirim Jongin tempo hari membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya pada sang kakak, " _Hyung_ , tentang dia…"

Jongin menghentikan kunyahannya. Kedua matanya menatap Mingyu lekat. Jongin tidak bersuara dan menunggu Mingyu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau bilang dia sudah kembali?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang itu?"

Jongin menghela napas dan meminum air putih yang tersisa di gelasnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, "Dari temanku."

"Temanmu yang akan menikah itu?"

"Ya," Jongin kembali menganggukkan kepalanya, "Oh iya, Gyu. Sebaiknya kau ikut aku ke acara pernikahannya besok lusa. Mungkin saja gadismu ada di sana."

Mingyu terdiam, memikirkan keputusan atas saran Jongin.

Mingyu ingin bertemu gadisnya, secepatnya.

Mingyu ingin kembali bersama dengan gadisnya.

Mingyu rasa saran Jongin memang berguna. Dan menit berikutnya, Mingyu mengangguk menyetujui saran kakaknya.

.

.

 _When I see you, my eyes burn because of tears._

 _How are you now?_

.

.

Wonwoo sedang berada di butik milik Baekhyun. Tiga puluh menit lalu, Baekhyun minta ditemani pergi ke butik untuk mengecek gaun serta _tuxedo_ untuk pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol.

Awalnya Wonwoo menolak dengan halus, dan menanyakan mengapa Baekhyun tidak pergi bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun bilang, Chanyeol sedang ada _meeting_ dengan _clien_ dan akan menyusul mereka nanti. Dan dengan segala paksaannya, Byun Baekhyun berhasil menyeret seorang Jeon Wonwoo untuk menemaninya pergi ke butik.

"Gaunnya cantik sekali."

Wonwoo tidak berbohong. Gaunnya memang cantik, apalagi saat Baekhyun mencobanya tadi. Model gaun itu tidak berlebihan, bahkan terkesan sederhana namun tetap elegan. Gaun putih panjang tanpa lengan dengan perpotongan dada yang tidak terlalu rendah, bagian bawahnya di desain menyerupai kelopak mawar dengan hiasan mutiara kecil yang sangat indah. Sangat cocok dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku mendesainnya sendiri," Ia kembali memandangi gaun itu sebelum beralih menatap Wonwoo, "Wonwoo," Panggilnya.

Wonwoo menoleh, "Ya, _Eonni_?"

Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di samping Wonwoo dan menggenggam tangan adik sepupunya itu, "Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi pendamping hidup Chanyeol. Dan itu artinya, aku harus mengabdikan seluruh hidupku untuknya," Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, "Dan itu juga artinya, aku tidak bisa terfokus penuh padamu seperti dulu. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan ketat seperti dulu. Aku khawatir akan itu, Wonwoo," Sambungnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum lembut. Ia balas menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, " _Eonni_ , aku sudah dewasa. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan mungkin dengan _Eonni_ yang mulai membebaskanku, aku bisa tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Lagipula, tidak mungkin jika aku terus bergantung pada _Eonni_ , bukan?"

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. Benar. Wonwoo telah tumbuh dewasa dan inilah saat yang tepat untuk membebaskan Wonwoo mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Ah, aku terlambat tiga puluh menit."

Suara berat khas seorang Park Chanyeol membuat perhatian kedua saudari itu beralih padanya. Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum lima jari saat Baekhyun menatapnya tajam, " _Peace, Bee_. Aku sudah izin terlambat, bukan?" Ujarnya dengan kekehan tanpa rasa bersalah.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Jemari lentiknya menarik telinga lebar Chanyeol dengan keras, membuat calon suaminya itu berteriak kesakitan. Kemudian perhatiannya kembali beralih pada Wonwoo, "Wonwoo, aku harus menyeret Yoda bodoh ini ke ruang ganti untuk mencoba _tuxedo_ nya. Kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal sendiri, bukan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Tentu, _Eonni_."

Dan menit berikutnya, Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar dan paksaan. Chanyeol mengomel dan mengeluh kalau telinganya sangat sakit.

Wonwoo tersenyum melihatnya. Hubungan kakak sepupunya itu memang sangat menggemaskan, sebut saja _relationship goals_.

Ah… Berbicara mengenai hubungan, Wonwoo tiba-tiba mengingat hubungan yang pernah ia jalin di masa lalunya. Ia tersenyum miris.

Jeon Wonwoo terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang gadis yang kini berdiri dua meter darinya dengan tatapan terkejut bercampur tidak percaya.

"J-Jeon Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Kedua matanya terbelalak saat melihat gadis tadi.

"Lee… Jihoon?"

.

.

 _I feel my life is better._

 _So is the world we're living in._

 _I'm thankful for the precious times._

 _My bestfriends._

 _._

.

Choi Seungcheol adalah manager Kim Mingyu. Ia sudah bekerja sejak Mingyu menjabat menjadi CEO di Kim Corporation.

Dan Yoon Jeonghan adalah sekretaris Kim Mingyu. Ia juga sudah bekerja sejak Mingyu menjadi CEO di Kim Corporation.

Keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih yang luar biasa romantis. Namun menurut Mingyu, mereka menggelikan. Selalu menempel kemana-mana seperti lem dan perangko.

" _Hyung_ , apa menurutmu proyek ini akan berhasil?"

Seungcheol mengangguk seraya mengunyah makanan yang baru saja disuapkan oleh Jeonghan. Oh lihatlah, bahkan keduanya tampak seperti suami istri. Duduk berdampingan, makan suap-suapan, satu sendok berdua pula.

Mingyu mendengus dan menyandarkan tubuh ke sandaran kursi kerja miliknya. Ia menutup mata dengan sebelah tangannya, tampak kelelahan.

"Makan, Mingyu. Jangan lupakan jam makan siangmu," Jeonghan menyodorkan satu lagi kotak bekal yang ia bawa. Masih utuh. Jeonghan sengaja membuatnya karena Seungcheol menyuruhnya. Kekasihnya itu bilang, Mingyu harus makan makanan buatan rumah yang bergizi karena pemuda itu jarang memperhatikan pola makan serta makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan memang sahabat yang luar biasa perhatian.

Mingyu membuka kotak bekal itu dan mulai melahapnya, namun matanya tak lepas sedikitpun dari dokumen yang berada di meja kerjanya.

"Mingyu berhenti," Seungcheol merebut dokumen itu dan menyembunyikannya di balik tubuhnya. Menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan memerintah, seolah menyuruh Mingyu untuk memakan makanannya dengan tenang tanpa dokumen-dokumen sialan yang selalu siap membuat otak meledak.

Mingyu mendengus. Ia kemudian mulai memakan makanannya dengan benar. Seungcheol juga kembali menerima suapan Jeonghan. Mingyu risih dibuatnya, ia risih dengan kemesraan dua sejoli itu, "Mengapa kalian selalu seperti ini? Menggelikan."

Seungcheol mencibir, "Kau iri. Dasar pemuda kesepian," Ledeknya. Kemudian ia menepuk bahu Mingyu dan berkata, "Kalau kau iri, kau harus mencari pasangan. Jangan terbelenggu oleh masa lalu."

Mingyu seketika terdiam. Perkataan Seungcheol begitu menohoknya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum miris.

Jeonghan menyikut perut Seungcheol dan memberinya tatapan protes. Sementara Seungcheol meringis, ia tahu perkataannya sudah keluar batas hingga menyinggung sahabatnya itu.

"Mingyu, maaf…"

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Kau memang benar," Mingyu tersenyum miris. Membuat Seungcheol semakin merasa bersalah, "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, _Hyung_. Aku tidak bisa membuka hati untuk perempuan lain."

Jeonghan mengelus bahu Mingyu pelan, "Jangan putus asa, Mingyu. Jika kau memang ingin kembali bersamanya, maka berjuanglah. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Mingyu merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti mereka.

.

.

 _You're really losing it._

 _You're different._

 _You've changed._

 _What in the world happened to you?_

 _._

.

Wonwoo menatap Jihoon yang sejak tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Keduanya sudah berada di _café_ ini selama lima belas menit namun belum ada yang mau membuka suara. Suasana canggung melingkupi keduanya.

Wonwoo tidak tahan sehingga memutuskan untuk menyapa teman lamanya duluan, "Jihoon, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Uh?" Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kaku, "Baik," Jawabnya singkat, "Bagaimana denganmu, Wonwoo… _ssi_?"

Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya, "Mengapa kau memanggilku begitu?" Ia kemudian tersenyum lembut, "Lama tidak berjumpa, bukan berarti kita menjadi orang asing, bukan?"

Dan akhirnya, Jihoon ikut tersenyum. Keduanya saling melemparkan senyum, namun dalam artian yang berbeda. Jihoon tersenyum bahagia karena ia bisa kembali melihat teman lamanya dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja, lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya. Ia merindukan Wonwoo.

"Ah, Wonwoo," Jihoon membenarkan posisi duduknya, "Kau tinggal dimana selama ini?"

"Perancis," Wonwoo tersenyum, "Aku belajar banyak hal di sana, seperti mendesain baju. Sebenarnya aku tidak melanjutkan sekolah di sana, hanya belajar dari Baekhyun _Eonni_."

"Ah~" Jihoon mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau masih bersama Soonyoung?"

Jihoon mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Ia terdiam sesaat hingga sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di pikirannya. Pertanyaan yang selalu membuat Jihoon ingin mati karena penasaran. Dan juga pertanyaan yang sangat sensitif bagi Jeon Wonwoo.

Jihoon ingin bertanya, namun terlalu takut dengan respon yang nanti Wonwoo berikan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, jelas sekali bahwa gadis mungil itu tengah ragu.

Wonwoo menyadarinya. Ia menatap Jihoon heran sebelum bertanya, "Ada apa, Ji?"

"Ah," Jihoon tersentak dan menatap Wonwoo seraya meringis, "Aku ingin bertanya."

"Bertanyalah. Sejak kapan aku melarangmu bertanya?"

Jihoon kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat agar tidak terlalu menyinggung Wonwoo. Kedua mata sipitnya beralih ke arah perut datar Wonwoo, menatapnya sendu bercampur rindu.

Wonwoo mengikuti arah pandang Jihoon. Ia menunduk dan ikut memandangi perutnya, masih tidak mengerti dengan isyarat yang diberikan Jihoon.

"Dia… Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apakah dia tumbuh dengan baik?"

Wonwoo terpaku. Ia mengerti pertanyaan Jihoon dan itu membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

 _Dia…_

 _Dia…_

 _Dia…_

Tanpa sadar, Wonwoo mengelus perut datarnya. Jemarinya bergetar. Pandangannya memudar karena _liquid_ bening yang berkumpul di kelopak matanya dan siap tumpah kapan saja.

Jihoon terkejut dengan respon yang diberikan Wonwoo. Ia beralih duduk di samping Wonwoo dan memeluknya. Dan saat itu pula, tangis Wonwoo pecah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bahkan ia tak mampu membalas pelukan Jihoon.

Jihoon tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang menimpa Wonwoo selama mereka tak bertemu, namun yang pasti, Wonwoo sangat tersakiti.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , kuatlah. Aku ada disini untukmu."

.

TBC

.

 _Hello everyone~~_

Ini sudah _update_ dan ga tau lagi _feeling_ nya gimana huhu TT-TT

Dan di _chapter_ ini, sudah diberikan hampir semua _clue_. Dan yakin deh, kalian pasti bisa menebak ke depannya. Hehehe. Karena sesungguhnya, FF ini sangat pasaran dan dramatis huhu.

Btw, banyak yang nanya **'Apakah ini admin FreakinGyu yang di Istagram?'**

Jawabannya, **iya**. Ini admin yang sama, namun beda rasa hahaha. Disini mungkin bahasanya ga 'gue lo' kaya di _Instagram_ hehehe. Dan juga, karena FreakinGyu hanya punya satu admin yang merangkap sebagai _owner_ juga.

Ah, terlalu banyak bicara ya? Hehehe.

Jadi gimana? Lanjut kah?

 **Special thanks for:**

 **Guest, Baekyeol,** **maecchiato** **, Gyu,** **slevo04** **, Guest, 2hasmeanie,** **giyu05** **,** **itsmevv, SungRaeYoo** **,** **Korosenai-chan** **,** **fera95** **,** **,** **seira minkyu** **, meanie shipper, caratcarat, marinierlianasafitri,** **Sandeurina** **, Gyu,** **Jeonna** **, Yongsy, Gigi onta,** **jeononu** **,** **dkwlsajin** **,** **KimHaelin29** **,** **WooMina** **,** **msmiya** **,** **loeloe07** **, Pyridam,** **Hyuniiee** **,** **pnchaann** **, Zizisvt, Cbs,** **chypertae** **,** **jeondepp** **,** **Ivonne781** **.**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama /.\**


	3. Chapter 3

Ada satu orang yang sangat Mingyu benci di dunia ini.

Wen Junhui.

Teman sekaligus _rival_ nya dalam segala hal. Sejak dulu, Junhui selalu bersaing dengannya dalam segala hal. Entah prestasi, harta, atau dalam mendapatkan hati para perempuan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.:oo::oo::oOo::oo::oo:.**

 **Fine**

 **Chapter 3**

FreakinGyu's Present

 **Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Warn! NC! Genderswitch for all uke.**

 **.:oo::oo::oOo::oo::oo:.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 _We will always be like this._

 _You are my friend, bestfriend._

 _But she's mine._

 _Sorry, we are rivals._

.

* * *

.

"Kau benar-benar berpacaran dengannya?"

Lee Seokmin mengguncang bahu Mingyu saat sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak memberi respon atas pertanyaannya. Namun Mingyu malah menepis tangannya dengan kasar dan membuat Seokmin merengut kesal.

Minghao yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh, merasa puas melihat Seokmin yang diabaikan. Gadis itu kemudian meminum jus jeruknya sebelum mengulang pertanyaan Seokmin, "Gyu, kau benar-benar berpacaran dengannya?"

Mingyu mendelik dan mendengus, "Ya. Lalu apa masalahnya? Kalian terus menanyakan itu sejak minggu lalu," Sahutnya ketus.

Junhui yang sejak tadi hanya diam tak peduli, akhirnya bereaksi. Ia beralih menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Jangan salah memilih perempuan."

Mingyu menoleh saat mendengar suara Jun yang mengalun datar. Ia memicingkan kedua matanya, "Maksudmu?"

"Jangan salah memilih perempuan untuk kau permainkan," Junhui membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Mingyu dingin, "Dia bukan tipikal perempuan binal seperti yang biasa kau ajak seks, Kim. Dia berbeda."

Mingyu terkekeh, "Apa masalahmu?" Mingyu tersenyum manis, namun terkesan meremehkan di mata Junhui, "Jangan bertingkah seolah kau yang paling mengenalnya, Wen."

Dan perang dingin antara Kim Mingyu dan Wen Junhui pun dimulai.

Minghao dan Seokmin hanya bisa terdiam dan saling melirik dengan cemas.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, namun aku mengamatinya, Kim," Junhui tersenyum tipis.

Mingyu menatap Junhui tajam, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, "Apa maksudmu?" Ia bertanya dengan desisan tajam.

Minghao dan Seokmin merasa ini mulai darurat. Seokmin menepuk bahu Mingyu pelan, mencoba menenangkannya. Sementara Minghao berada di belakang Jun, sedikit menjauh dari teman-temannya.

Junhui menyeringai tipis. Menurutnya, yang paling menyenangkan adalah menggoda Kim Mingyu hingga amarah pemuda itu meledak, "Bagaimana jika aku berkata bahwa aku tertarik padanya?"

Kalimat pertanyaan bernada menantang itu membuat tiga sahabatnya memberikan respon yang berbeda. Seokmin yang membulatkan matanya karena terkejut, Mingyu yang menggeram marah, dan Minghao yang… Kecewa?

Dan menit berikutnya, Mingyu melayangkan tinjunya tepat ke rahang Junhui hingga pemuda asal China itu tersungkur keras. Minghao menjerit dan segera berlutut di hadapan Junhui, membantunya untuk bangkit. Sementara Seokmin masih membatu karena kejadian tadi.

Tentu saja.

Siapa yang menyangka ini akan terjadi? Mingyu dan Junhui memang _rival_ abadi, namun tidak pernah sampai melibatkan fisik. Ini yang pertama kalinya dan akui saja, penyebab mereka menjadi seperti ini adalah sosok yang luar biasa.

Jeon Wonwoo.

"Kim Mingyu! Berhenti!" Seokmin menahan Mingyu yang akan kembali melayangkan tinjunya kepada Junhui.

Mingyu berdecih. Ia menepis tangan Seokmin dan berlalu dari sana, dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajam yang ia layangkan pada Junhui.

Junhui balas menatap dengan sama tajamnya.

Minghao membopong Junhui, mencoba membantunya untuk berdiri. Namun Junhui menepis tangannya dan bangkit dengan sendirinya. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Minghao menatap punggung Junhui dengan sendu, " _Gege_ …"

.

* * *

.

 _You must be mine, everything of you are mine._

 _You've got to fortify my love, you fortify me._

 _You must be mine, all mine._

.

* * *

.

Perkataan Junhui terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Mingyu. Sialnya, itu selalu sukses membuat Mingyu naik darah, amarahnya meledak seketika.

Tertarik pada Wonwoo katanya?

Hah. Mingyu semakin membenci Junhui, benar-benar membencinya dengan semua nafasnya.

Wonwoo hanya miliknya. Wonwoo akan menjadi miliknya. Wonwoo akan selalu menjadi miliknya. Wonwoo adalah milik Mingyu secara mutlak.

Mutlak?

Tidak. Mingyu menggeleng. Belum, ia belum memiliki Wonwoo secara mutlak.

Tatapan Mingyu beralih pada Wonwoo yang masih sibuk melahap makan siangnya. Mingyu terus memperhatikannya hingga sebuah pemikiran gila terlintas di otaknya.

"Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap Mingyu bingung, "Ya?"

"Kau mencintaiku, bukan?"

Wonwoo terdiam. Dahinya mengernyit heran, "Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Mingyu menggeleng seraya tersenyum, "Jawab saja," Paksanya. Ia menggenggam tangan Wonwoo erat, "Kau mencintaiku, bukan?" Ulangnya.

Pandangan Wonwoo beralih pada tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Mingyu. Ini bukan genggaman seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan, rasanya berbeda, "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu."

Mingyu semakin melebarkan senyumannya, "Kalau begitu, berikan semuanya padaku, Wonwoo," Ia berujar dengan nada memelas.

"Apa maksudmu?"

.

* * *

.

 _I love u but is this true?_

 _Cause I'm afraid to kow the answer._

 _Do you want me too?_

.

* * *

.

Katakan Wonwoo gila karena menyetujui permintaan kekasihnya. Ia tidak sadar, sungguh. Kepalanya mengangguk begitu saja saat Mingyu menjelaskan secara gamblang tentang apa yang dimintanya.

Dan disinilah Wonwoo sekarang. Duduk di tepi ranjang dengan sehelai handuk yang membalut tubuh mulusnya.

Saat pulang dari sekolah tadi, Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo ke apartemennya, apartemen yang Mingyu huni seorang diri. Menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan diri, dan Wonwoo berakhir seperti ini sekarang.

Wonwoo terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga tak menyadari Mingyu sudah berada di sampingnya. Dan ia tersentak kaget saat merasakan sepasang lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"M-Mingyu…"

"Hm?"

Mingyu menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Wonwoo, menghirup wangi khas kekasihnya. Manis. Manis sekali, khas Jeon Wonwoo.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" Wonwoo bertanya ragu, "M-maksudku… Kita belum cukup umur. Aku hanya… Takut."

Mingyu tersenyum. Bibirnya hanya berjarak lima senti dari milik Wonwoo. Jemarinya membelai pipi Wonwoo dengan lembut, "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Bahkan Wonwoo bisa mencium wangi khas _mint_ serta hangatnya nafas Mingyu dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku percaya padamu."

Mingyu kembali mengulas senyumnya. Kedua matanya menatap Wonwoo dalam sehingga membuat kekasihnya itu terhipnotis. Hingga akhirnya, bibir keduanya bertemu. Wonwoo masih terkejut dan pasif, sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang hal ini. Sementara Mingyu sudah mulai menikmati bibir yang selama ini ia dambakan.

Awalnya hanya kecupan saja, hingga akhirnya Mingyu mulai melumat bibir Wonwoo dengan lembut. Sangat lembut hingga membuat Wonwoo terbuai, gadis itu mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati setiap kecupan yang diberikan oleh sang kekasih.

"Hnghh… Gyuhhh…"

Pagutan itu terlepas saat Wonwoo mendorong dada Mingyu dengan kasar. Wonwoo terpaksa melakukan itu karena Mingyu tidak mau melepaskan bibirnya, bahkan saat ia sudah memukul punggung kekasihnya karena kehabisan napas.

"Wonwoo, ini kali terakhir aku bertanya padamu. Kau percaya padaku, bukan?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dalam. Tangannya bergerak, jemarinya mengelus pipi Mingyu dengan lembut. Sentuhan itu semakin membuat gairah Mingyu memuncak, namun pemuda itu harus menahannya. Setidaknya hingga Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ya, Mingyu. Aku percaya padamu."

Bibir keduanya kembali bertemu. Kali ini dalam intensitas yang berbeda, lebih dari yang sebelumnya. Mingyu sudah tidak mau bermain lembut lagi. Begitu pula dengan Wonwoo yang membalas segala perlakuan Mingyu pada bibirnya.

Tangan Mingyu mengelus tengkuk Wonwoo, membuat gadis itu mengerang rendah. Mingyu kembali menggerakan tangannya untuk mengelus bahu telanjang kekasihnya. Sangat halus, sehalus sutra. Dan putih, seputih susu.

Mingyu membaringkan tubuh Wonwoo dengan perlahan, mengungkung tubuh gadis itu. Gadis itu sudah benar-benar tenggelam dalam gairahnya sendiri hingga tak menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada dalam posisi yang berbahaya sekarang.

Ciuman Mingyu beralih pada leher jenjang Wonwoo, mengecupnya beberapa kali sebelum menghisapnya dengan kuat, meninggalkan tanda merah pekat di sana.

"Ahhh~ Minnhh~"

Sial. Satu desahan saja sudah membuat Mingyu tak tahan. Tubuh Wonwoo terlalu menggoda. Tangan Mingyu bergerak melepaskan handuk yang melekat di tubuh Wonwoo, satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh telanjang gadis itu.

"Mingyu!"

Wonwoo memekik saat merasakan tangan kiri Mingyu menangkup dada kanannya. Wajahnya memerah, entah karena malu atau karena gairah yang semakin memuncak. Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, sangat malu karena Mingyu terus menatapi tubuhnya.

Mingyu terkekeh dan mengecup pipi Wonwoo sebelum melepaskan kaos yang dipakainya, begitu pula dengan celana jeans serta celana dalam yang dipakainya. Pemuda itu kembali mengungkung tubuh kekasihnya, menuntun Wonwoo untuk kembali menatapnya.

Wajah Wonwoo semakin memerah saat melihat kondisi Mingyu saat ini. kekasihnya itu sudah _totally naked_ , sama sepertinya. _Shit_. Apalagi saat ia melihat perut ber- _abs_ kekasihnya. Ah! Wonwoo malu sekali. Belum lagi kejantanan Mingyu yang sudah turn on dan terlihat sangat besar, terlalu besar.

Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo sekilas sebelum kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher jenjang kekasihnya, kembali membuat tanda kemerahan di sana. Tangannya menangkup dada Wonwoo, meremasnya pelan sebelum bibirnya menggantikan kerja tangannya. Ia mengulum puncak dada kiri Wonwoo dengan kuat. Sementara tangan kirinya masih memainkan dada kanan Wonwoo dengan gemas.

"Aahh… Sshh…"

Wonwoo tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendesah dan pasrah atas apa yang Mingyu lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Mingyu menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia kembali menatap Wonwoo dan mengecup dahi kekasihnya dengan lembut, "Aku mulai, sayang. Ini akan terasa sakit pada awalnya. Namun aku janji, kau akan merasakan surga dunia setelahnya."

"Lakukan, Mingyu."

Mingyu tersenyum. Wonwoo memberinya izin. Ia kembali meraup bibir Wonwoo yang sudah membengkak sebagai pengalih rasa sakit yang pasti akan Wonwoo rasakan.

Mingyu mengarahkan kejantanannya untuk memasuki lubang Wonwoo secara perlahan. Mendesis saat merasakan lubang sempit itu mencengkram lubangnya dengan kuat. Sempit sekali. Mingyu tak tahan lagi. Dengan sekali hentakan, ia memasukan seluruh miliknya ke dalam Wonwoo. Darah segar mengalir dari lubang Wonwoo, darah keperawanan gadis itu.

"AAAHH! Sakit!"

Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan tangis. Demi Tuhan. Ini sakit sekali, tubuhnya seakan dibelah dua. Ia memeluk leher Mingyu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher sang kekasih, terisak di sana.

"Ssstt… Ini akan nikmat, sayang."

"S-sakit, Gyu…"

Mingyu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan. Wonwoo masih mendesis kesakitan. Hingga Mingyu menambah kecepatannya dan menyentuh titik Wonwoo, gadis itu mendesah keras.

" _Morehh_ … Mingyuhhh…"

"Ahhhh…. Wonhhh!"

"Gyuhhh~"

Mingyu bergerak dengan kecepatan gila hingga tak terkontrol. Pemuda itu mendorong dengan sangat dalam hingga tubuh Wonwoo terhentak-hentak di bawahnya.

"Mingyuhhh… AAAHHHH~!"

Wonwoo sampai terlebih dahulu. Sementara Mingyu masih mengejar orgasmenya. Pemuda itu kembali menambah kecepatannya, gerakannya semakin menggila. Mingyu mengerang, orgasmenya akan segera datang.

"AAAAHH! WONWOO!"

.

* * *

.

 _What should I do?_

 _Because I'm only shouting with my heart._

 _What should I do?_

 _Please tell me what should I do._

.

* * *

.

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah sudah kali keberapa ia berjalan bolak-balik di depan pintu toilet kamarnya. Tatapannya beralih pada jam yang menggantung indah di dinding kamar.

Sudah 10 menit.

Ini waktunya.

Wonwoo menghela napas sebelum membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Jemarinya bergetar saat meraih benda kecil berwarna putih yang berada di sisi bak.

Sebuah _tespack_.

Wonwoo menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan saat melihat dua garis yang tertera dalam _tespack_ tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan…"

Ia positif, hasil perbuatannya dengan Mingyu tempo hari.

Tubuh Wonwoo merosot, terduduk di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Kedua pipinya sudah basah karena air mata.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

Ia takut, sangat.

"Mingyu, aku harus bagaimana? **"**

 **.**

* * *

.

 _Tell me what happened to you?_

 _Sister please tell me._

 _You hurt me._

.

* * *

.

Sebelumnya Baekhyun memang pernah melihat Wonwoo menangis, terdiam dengan tatapan kosong, membisu, dan lainnya. Namun Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu mengapa.

Dan ini terjadi lagi setelah enam tahun lamanya.

Tadi sore, Wonwoo pulang ke apartemen, di antar oleh Jihoon. Tatapannya kosong. Saat Baekhyun bertanya, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menjawab dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Dan jangan lupakan kedua matanya yang sembab.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

Jihoon menggeleng seraya tersenyum kaku, "Tidak perlu. Saya tidak mau merepotkan," Ia berujar formal. Sebenarnya Jihoon bukan sosok yang kaku apalagi suka menggunakan bahasa formal, namun ia dan Baekhyun baru berkenalan lima belas menit lalu, ketika Jihoon mengantar Wonwoo pulang. Jihoon hanya bingung dan tidak mau dicap tidak sopan, itu saja.

Baekhyun mengernyit kemudian terkekeh pelan, "Kaku sekali," Ledeknya, "Kau adalah teman Wonwoo, itu artinya kau adikku juga. Panggil aku _Eonni_."

Jihoon mengangguk pelan, "Baik… _Eonni_."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Gadis pintar."

Jihoon membalas senyuman Baekhyun.

"Ah…" Baekhyun terdiam sesaat seraya membasahi bibirnya, tampak ragu untuk berkata, "Tentang Wonwoo… Sebenarnya bukan kali pertama ia bertingkah seperti ini," Baekhyun tersenyum sendu, "Enam tahun lalu, Wonwoo mendatangi apartemenku di Perancis. Keadaannya menyedihkan sekali. Ia…" Air mata Baekhyun mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah. Menceritakan masa itu seolah memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk mengulik masa yang menyakitkan untuknya, "…Ia basah kuyup. Berdiri di depan pintu dengan sebuah koper kecil, tatapannya kosong, dan membisu," Jemarinya bergerak menyeka air mata yang turun dari kedua kelopak matanya, "Kau tahu mengapa ia bisa menjadi seperti itu, Jihoonie?"

Jihoon menunduk dan menggeleng ragu, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ia pergi ke Perancis," Ia menghela napas sesaat, "Saat itu Wonwoo tiba-tiba menghilang dan kabarnya, ia sudah pindah sekolah. Namun tidak ada yang tahu ia pindah kemana."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Benar. Pada Baekhyun saja Wonwoo tidak bercerita, apalagi pada temannya, bukan?

"Tapi… Sebelum ia menghilang, Wonwoo sempat mendatangi rumahku."

Baekhyun menatap Jihoon dengan penuh pengharapan, "Apa yang dikatakan olehnya?" Ia menggenggam tangan Jihoon, "Tolong, Jihoon. Jika aku tahu mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini, mungkin aku bisa membuatnya kembali seperti semula."

Jihoon menatap Baekhyun ragu. Sungguh, ini rahasianya dengan Wonwoo, hanya dirinya dan Wonwoo. Ia sudah berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun.

Namun sekarang kondisinya berbeda, Wonwoo berubah. Dan jujur saja, Jihoon khawatir dengan Wonwoo yang sekarang.

Mungkinkah bercerita pada Baekhyun adalah cara yang terbaik?

"Dia…" Jihoon menghela napas pelan, "Dia hamil, _Eonni_. Saat itu, ia mendatangi rumahku seraya menangis. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia hamil dan kekasihnya sungguh brengsek," Kedua mata Jihoon berkaca-kaca, "Kekasihnya itu berselingkuh tepat di depan matanya. Sebelumnya aku pernah berkata padanya untuk berhati-hati, karena kekasihnya itu _playboy_. Tapi… Tapi Wonwoo tidak peduli."

Tangis Baekhyun pecah saat itu juga. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya Wonwoo saat itu. Ia menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya, bahunya bergetar hebat, "Ya Tuhan… Wonwoo… Adikku tersayang…"

Jihoon menatapnya sendu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus bahu Baekhyun pelan.

Tangis Baekhyun berhenti tiba-tiba, ia kembali menatap Jihoon, "Kau bilang Wonwoo hamil?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Tapi… Saat datang ke apartemenku, ia tidak dalam keadaan mengandung, Jihoon."

Dan saat itu juga, Baekhyun berjanji tidak akan memberi kata maaf kepada mantan kekasih Wonwoo yang sangat brengsek.

.

* * *

.

 _It's been a long day without you, my love._

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about my hurts when I see you again._

.

* * *

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba, hari dimana sahabat terbaik Jongin akan resmi menjadi kepala rumah tangga.

Jongin dan Mingyu tampak luar biasa malam itu. Jongin menggunakan jas abu-abu dengan kemeja hitam di dalamnya, sangat elegan. Sementara Mingyu menggunakan kemeja putih serta _black suit Armany_ yang sangat berkelas.

Kim bersaudara itu jelas menarik mata setiap orang yang melihatnya, bahkan para perempuan tidak berkedip saat dua pemuda itu berjalan di depan mereka.

Namun tetap saja, Jongin dan Mingyu berbeda. Jongin lebih hangat, pemuda itu beberapa kali melemparkan senyum, bahkan kepada orang yang tak dikenalnya. Sementara Mingyu lebih dingin, ia bahkan tak melirik orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tatapannya lurus dan tajam.

"Jongin? Kau Kim Jongin, bukan?"

Gadis bermata bulat itu menatap Jongin dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, kemudian kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kembali menatap wajah Jongin.

"Kyungsoo _Noona_?"

Gadis itu adalah Do Kyungsoo. Cinta pertama Jongin saat masa Sekolah Menengah Atas dulu. Kyungsoo adalah kakak kelas Jongin, lebih tua satu tahun darinya. Dulu Kyungsoo memiliki tubuh yang mungil dan tampak seperti penguin, apalagi dengan kedua mata bulatnya. Namun sekarang berbeda, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat luar biasa dengan tubuhnya yang menggoda, sungguh _ideal_.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo terus bercakap-cakap.

Mingyu mengedus. Sejak tadi ia berdiri di samping Jongin, namun sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh kakak sialannya itu. Terserahlah, Mingyu juga tidak peduli.

Kim Mingyu mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru gedung mewah itu. Ia berdecih lirih saat melihat beberapa perempuan mencuri tatap ke arahnya dengan genit. Mingyu selalu mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu, dan juga Mingyu selalu risih karenanya.

Hingga tatapannya menangkap seorang gadis dengan gaun putih yang sangat cantik sedang berdiri sekitar lima meter darinya. Tidak, Mingyu tidak memperhatikan gaunnya, bahkan tidak peduli. Namun wajah gadis itu… Mingyu tidak salah lihat, bukan? Itu gadisnya. Ia yakin seratus persen bahwa itu gadisnya.

"…Gyu! Ya! Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu menoleh malas saat mendengar Jongin memanggil namanya dengan nada tinggi, memalukan sekali menurutnya, "Apa?"

Jongin berdecak kesal, "Perkenalkan dirimu pada Kyungsoo _Noona_ ," Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Ah," Mingyu tersenyum kaku pada Kyungsoo. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sesaat, "Kim Mingyu, adik Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Ah, ternyata benar. Kau lebih tampan dari Jongin."

" _Noona_ ~"

Jongin merengek dan Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya. Namun lain halnya dengan Mingyu yang nyaris muntah saat mendengar rengekan kakaknya itu. Menjijikan sekali menurutnya.

Tatapan Mingyu kembali ke tempat tadi, dimana ia menemukan gadisnya. Namun kali ini ia tidak menemukannya. Gadisnya sudah pergi dari sana.

Sial! Mingyu kehilangan jejak lagi.

.

* * *

.

 _Can we always be like this?_

 _I love my family._

 _So lucky to have you._

.

* * *

.

Acara utama dimulai.

Tangan Baekhyun berkeringat dingin. Sebenarnya ia sudah berlatih bersama Chanyeol, berkali-kali. Namun tetap saja rasanya berbeda dengan saat latihan.

Saat ini ia dan Chanyeol tengah berdiri di hadapan pendeta, keduanya akan segera mengucapkan janji sehidup semati.

Chanyeol merasakan kegugupan Baekhyun. Tangan kiri gadis yang beberapa menit lagi akan menjadi istrinya itu basah karena keringat, namun terasa sedingin es.

"Tuan Chanyeol, apakah anda bersedia?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Nona Baekhyun, apakah anda bersedia?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia menarik napas sesaat sebelum menjawab dengan suara bergetar, "A-aku bersedia."

"Silahkan mencium pasangan anda."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis saat dirinya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu, kekasihnya sejak Sekolah Menengah Pertama, tunangannya sejak enam tahun lalu, kini telah menjadi suaminya. Suami sahnya, penuntun hidupnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, B."

Itu bisikan terakhir Chanyeol sebelum kedua matanya tertutup dan bibirnya bertautan dengan sang istri. Ia bahagia sekali, Demi Tuhan.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan menyambut pasangan baru itu. Semua tamu tampak tersenyum melihat pasangan yang luar biasa itu, beberapa bahkan meneteskan air mata bahagia. Termasuk Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggenggam erat tangan Heechul, Ibu Baekhyun, sekaligus bibinya. Ia melemparkan senyuman pada Heechul yang tengah terisak.

"Si ceroboh itu sekarang sudah menjadi istri orang," Heechul menghapus air mata, yang sebenarnya masih mengalir deras. Kemudian ia memeluk Wonwoo erat, menyembunyikan wajah sembabnya.

Hangeng hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum kaku pada para tamu yang melihat mereka, mengisyaratkan permohonan maaf karena tingkah istrinya.

"Paman, aku turut berbahagia atas pernikahan Baekhyun _Eonni_."

Hangeng tersenyum. Ia mengelus surai Wonwoo dengan lembut, "Terima kasih, putriku," Ujarnya tulus, "Kau cepatlah menyusul. Aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi walimu."

Wonwoo membalas senyuman Hangeng. Pamannya itu adalah pria terbaik yang berada dalam kehidupan Wonwoo. Walaupun jarang bertemu, Hangeng tetap menjadi sosok yang hangat dan menyayangi Wonwoo seperti putrinya sendiri.

Begitu pula dengan Heechul. Bibi tersayangnya itu selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk menghubunginya melalui telepon, karena Heechul seringkali berada di luar negeri untuk menemani Hangeng. Bahkan sejak dulu, jika membeli sesuatu, Heechul selalu membelinya dua. Untuk Baekhyun satu, dan untuk Wonwoo satu. Begitu katanya.

Baekhyun, Heechul, dan Hangeng adalah tiga sosok yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini.

.

* * *

.

 _Where you can always find me._

 _And in the night we'll wish this never ends._

 _We'll wish this never ends._

.

* * *

.

Mingyu memijat pelipisnya, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

Acara sudah selesai satu jam lalu, para tamu pun sudah kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. Namun tidak dengan Jongin, kakaknya itu masih sibuk mengobrol dengan teman-teman lamanya yang hadir di acara tadi.

Dan sialnya, Mingyu disuruh menunggu Jongin, pulang bersama katanya.

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan-jalan di sekitar gedung megah itu. Memang luar biasa, halamannya luas dan berudara sejuk. Taman luas dengan berbagai macam bunga warna-warni yang sangat indah, juga lampu taman dengan ukiran yang unik.

Ia melihat dua orang gadis yang tengah mengobrol di bangku taman, sekitar enam meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Mingyu memicingkan kedua matanya, mengamati dua gadis itu, lebih tepatnya salah satunya.

Sang gadis bertubuh mungil tampak bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk bahu gadis yang satunya. Kemudian ia berlalu dari sana, mungkin pulang? Entahlah. Mingyu tidak peduli.

Namun gadis yang masih duduk di bangku taman itu… Gadis yang tadi, bukan? Yang ia lihat di dalam gedung, gadis yang ia lihat di acara tadi, gadisnya.

Dengan langkah cepat dan lebar, Mingyu menghampiri gadis itu.

Sang gadis menundukkan kepalanya, menatap _heels_ yang dipakainya sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang pemuda yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

Benar. Gadis itu Jeon Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap orang yang memanggil namanya. Dan tubuhnya membeku seketika saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Kim Mingyu.

"M-Mingyu…"

Dan Wonwoo tersentak saat Mingyu memeluknya erat, sangat erat hingga terasa sesak. Namun rasa sesak dalam dadanya lebih dari ini. Tanpa sadar, air mata telah meluncur dengan indah dari kelopak matanya.

"Mingyu… Hiks…"

.

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

.

 _Hello~_

 _Sorry for late update. Maaf banget_ TT _sibuk akutu huhuhu. Maafkan juga kalau banyak typo, belum sempat edit typonya. Myaneeee._

 _Chapter 4 will be updated soon~_

 _Xoxo,_

 _FreakinGyu_

 **Special thanks for:**

 **Maecchiato** **,** **WooMina** **, Guest, Zizisvt,** **ParkHara1997** **, MEANIE HS, boomboomsvt,** **fera95** **,** **msmiya** **, Gyu, meanie,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **Jeonna** **, caratcarat, sapaini,** **KimHaelin29** **, Hannie,** **MoniqJen** **,** **Song Soo Hwa** **, Junhuilove,** **itsmevv** **, sayang wonu,** **bbyshbrth** **, Guest,** **dkwlsajin** **, 2hasmeanie, Guest, Wonunya mingyu,** **jeononu** **,** **cabebaby's** **,** **chypertae** **, wonwooie,** **pizzagyu** **,** **meanieci** **,** **amalianurjannah16** **,** **wanny91** **,** **yongsy97** **,** **Beanienim** **.**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama /.\**


	4. Chapter 4

Kalimat favorit Wonwoo memang sangat sederhana. Tidak mewah dan tidak spesial sama sekali. Hanya…

"Nona, Tuan Besar dan Nyonya Besar sudah pulang."

Ya. Hanya itu. Tidak lebih.

Hanya kalimat sesingkat dan sesederhana itu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.:oo::oo::oOo::oo::oo:.**

 **Fine**

 **Chapter 4**

FreakinGyu's Present

 **Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Warn! Genderswitch for all uke.**

 **.:oo::oo::oOo::oo::oo:.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _I'm sorry, Mom, Dad. I know I've messed up bad,_

 _I should've done, should've done better._

 _I'm sorry, Mom, Dad for all the time I had to get my life,_

 _To get my life together, but I didn't._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Wonwoo berlari keluar kamarnya. Cepat sekali karena terlalu bersemangat. Bahkan berkali-kali ia nyaris menabrak beberapa _maid_. Para _maid_ itu berteriak, menyuruh Wonwoo untuk berhati-hati.

Namun Wonwoo terlalu bahagia untuk berjalan seperti biasa. Larinya terhenti ketika ia sampai di tepi tangga. Ia bisa melihat Ayah dan Ibunya dari atas. Orang tuanya sedang berbicara dengan kepala _maid_ di rumahnya, Bibi Ahn.

Tuan Jeon mendongkak dan mendapati Wonwoo yang sedang melihat ke arahnya, "Wonwoo putriku, kemari, sayang," Ia merentangkan tangannya seolah bersiap untuk menerima pelukan dari gadis kecilnya.

Menurut Tuan Jeon, sebesar apapun Wonwoo, sedewasa apapun Wonwoo, berapapun umur Wonwoo, ia tetaplah gadis kecilnya yang selalu Tuan Jeon peluk setiap malam.

Wonwoo berlari menuruni tangga, tampak tergesa-gesa.

"Sayang, hati-hati."

Itu suara Ibunya. Terdengar cemas, ya, takut Wonwoo terjatuh dari tangga. Dan sungguh, Wonwoo sangat merindukan suara indah itu.

Wonwoo langsung memeluk Ayahnya erat. Bahkan sang Ayah tampak terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. Kemudian pria itu membalas pelukan putri tersayangnya, "Apa kau merindukan Ayah?"

Wonwoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Ayahnya, "Ya. Aku merindukan Ayah. Aku juga merindukan Ibu. Aku merindukan kalian, sangat."

Nyonya Jeon tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus surai panjang putrinya dengan lembut.

Keluarga bahagia yang mampu membuat para _maid_ yang melihat tersenyum haru.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _You hurt me._

 _And it's breaking my heart._

 _Deserted me._

 _All the love you just start._

 _You hurt me._

 _And you know I can feel the pain inside as if I had died._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Wonwoo melangkah cepat memasuki _lift_ dan menekan tombol 17. Kedua tangannya saling meremas, gadis itu bahkan tak sadar ia tengah menggigiti bibirnya. Wonwoo terlalu cemas.

Mingyu mengiriminya pesan. Katanya pemuda itu sakit, sangat sakit sehingga tidak bisa bangkit dari ranjangnya. Sialnya, pesan itu baru terbaca oleh Wonwoo setelah empat jam lamanya.

"Ya Tuhan, tolong. Jangan terjadi apa-apa pada Mingyu."

Kedua tangan Wonwoo berkeringat dingin. Sungguh, ia benar-benar khawatir akan keadaan Mingyu. Wonwoo langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat begitu _lift_ terbuka.

Wonwoo nyaris berlari di koridor itu. Pintu apartemen Mingyu berada di sudut koridor. Wonwoo menghela napas lega saat dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Mingyu. Gadis itu memasukan kode dan pintu terbuka dengan otomatis.

Wonwoo memasuki apartemen Mingyu dan menutup pintu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Mingyu, karena sebelumnya pemuda itu bilang ia tengah terbaring lemas di ranjangnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara aneh dari arah dapur apartemen Mingyu.

 _"_ _Aaahhh~~"_

 _"_ _M-Mingyuuhh~"_

Kedua mata Wonwoo membulat seketika. Itu suara wanita, jelas sekali. Jantung Wonwoo berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Gadis itu melangkah ragu menuju dapur apartemen Mingyu. Karena bagaimanapun, ia harus memastikan apa yang tengah terjadi di dapur apartemen kekasihnya.

Tangan bergetarnya mendorong pintu kamar yang sebenarnya tidak tertutup sempurna. Dan kedua mata Wonwoo melebar seketika, "Mingyu…"

Di sana, seorang gadis yang telanjang bulat tampak duduk di atas meja makan dan bercumbu panas dengan Mingyu. Kaki sang gadis mengait erat di sekitar pinggang Mingyu. Mingyu sendiri tengah bertelanjang dada. Keduanya tengah saling menikmati bibir sebelum Mingyu menoleh karena mendengar lirihan Wonwoo.

"W-Wonwoo…"

Mingyu bisa melihat kedua tangan Wonwoo yang terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Kedua matanya memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Wonwoo tengah menahan tangisnya.

Mingyu menjauh dari tubuh wanita yang masih duduk tak tahu malu di atas meja makan. Pemuda itu melangkah menghampiri Wonwoo, namun gadis itu malah mundur dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Menjauh dariku."

Demi Tuhan, ini kali pertamanya Mingyu mendengar suara Wonwoo seperti ini. Walau bergetar, suaranya mengalun dingin dan penuh kebencian.

"Wonwoo, aku bisa jelaskan."

Wonwoo tersenyum miris, pandangannya semakin mengabur karena menahan air mata, "Seharusnya aku percaya pada Jihoon…" Ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, isakannya keluar begitu saja.

Mingyu mendengar itu. Ia mendengar isakan itu, ia mendengar suara bergetar Wonwoo, ia merasakan betapa sakit hatinya Wonwoo. Kim Mingyu memang bodoh.

"Woo, sayang, dengarkan aku."

"Tidak," Wonwoo menghapus air matanya yang sebenarnya tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya, "Seharusnya aku percaya pada Jihoon. Seharusnya aku percaya bahwa kau memang brengsek. Kau _playboy_. Kau… Kau penggila wanita."

"Woo, aku tidak seperti itu!" Mingyu kembali melangkah mendekati Wonwoo. Kini gadis itu tidak lagi menghindar. Mingyu memegangi bahu Wonwoo, memaksa gadisnya untuk mendengarkan semua penjelasannya, "Woo, aku bukan _playboy_ … Demi Tuhan, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Aku… Aku hanya mencintaimu."

Wonwoo terkekeh, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir dengar, "Lucu sekali, Mingyu. Cinta? Ya. Hanya mulutmu yang bilang seperti itu, namun hatimu tidak," Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya meremas dada sebelah kirinya, tepat dimana jantungnya bersarang, "Sakit sekali, Mingyu."

"Wonwoo…"

"Sebenarnya apa salahku, Mingyu? Mengapa kau menyakitiku?" Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu dengan mata basahnya. Tajam dan menusuk penuh kesakitan. Kemudian aliran air mata Wonwoo terhenti. Gadis itu menghapus kasar jejak air mata di pipinya. Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum berujar, "Mingyu, kita selesai. Sekarang kau bisa melanjutkan kegiatanmu dengan wanita itu."

"Wonwoo!" Mingyu berteriak saat mendengar perkataan Wonwoo. Pegangannya kepada bahu Wonwoo semakin mengerat, "Tidak, Wonwoo. Aku tidak mau putus denganmu. Tidak. Tidak mau. Tidak akan. Dan tidak akan pernah."

"Mingyu…" Suara Wonwoo terdengar lelah, "Kau tidak bisa egois seperti ini. Kau menyakitiku dan sekarang kau menahanku? Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku?"

Mingyu terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Wonwoo. Benar… Ia telah menyakiti gadisnya… Dan tanpa sadar, pegangannya pada bahu Wonwoo terlepas begitu saja.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Aku pergi, Mingyu."

Dan itu menjadi kalimat terakhir yang Mingyu dengar dari kedua belah bibir Wonwoo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Everything has changed._

 _All I know is a smiple name._

 _All I know since today is everything has changed._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Wonwoo merasa sangat dikhianati sekarang.

Bukan oleh orang lain, melainkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Ketika otaknya berteriak untuk melawan, hatinya malah terdiam rapuh. Ketika seharusnya ia berontak melepaskan pelukan Mingyu, namun kenyataannya, ia hanya terdiam membeku dengan air mata yang berlinangan.

Wonwoo tidak bisa berbohong. Ia tidak bisa menampik. Ia tidak bisa munafik bahwa…

…bahwa ia merindukan pelukan ini.

"Wonwoo…"

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Wonwoo. Pemuda itu merasa oksigennya kembali. Ia merasa dunianya kembali.

Mereka berada dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat sebelum Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya. Pemuda itu menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo. Kedua matanya menatap wajah gadisnya lekat. Semuanya tampak sama. Mata, hidung, bibir, semuanya tetap sempurna. Gadisnya sempurna.

Ya.

Hingga Mingyu menyadari sesuatu.

Tatapan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya menatap lurus sejak tadi. Menatap kosong, seperti melamun.

"Hey, Wonwoo?"

Namun Mingyu tidak mendapatkan respon apapun kecuali air mata yang kembali mengalir dari sudut mata Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak tahu. Suara Mingyu, tatapan Mingyu, segala tentang Mingyu hanya membuat hatinya sakit. Semua ingatan tentang Mingyu seakan kembali berputar di kepalanya. Semuanya, termasuk saat Mingyu mengkhianatinya. Merusak kepercayaannya. Menghancurkan hatinya.

Wonwoo ingin bersuara. Ia ingin berteriak kepada Mingyu, ia ingin memaki Mingyu. Namun suaranya seakan tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Wonwoo ingin berontak. Ia ingin mendorong tubuh Mingyu agar menjauh darinya. Namun lagi, ia tak bisa. Sendi-sendi tubuhnya seperti mati rasa, ia hanya bisa membeku seperti sekarang.

Hanya matanya yang mengungkapkan segalanya. Matanya dan air mata.

Dan barulah Mingyu menyadari bahwa Wonwoo berbeda, tidak sama seperti dulu.

"Woo…"

Berhasil.

Panggilan lirih Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mengalihkan tatapannya, begitu pula dengan air mata yang berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya. Gadis itu kini beralih menatap Mingyu tepat di matanya, hanya saja tatapannya berbeda.

Ya, seperti yang Mingyu sadari tadi.

Jika dulu Wonwoo selalu menatapnya dengan lembut dan hangat, kini gadis itu menatapnya dengan datar dan dingin.

Wonwoo menyentuh tangan Mingyu yang masih bertengger di kedua sisi wajahnya. Mingyu bisa merasakan tangan Wonwoo yang dingin dan juga basah. Wonwoo menurunkan kedua tangan Mingyu dari wajahnya.

"Pergi," Bibir Wonwoo bergetar saat mengucapkan satu kata itu. Satu kata yang mampu membuat dua pasang manusia itu saling merasakan sakit, "Kumohon," Dan air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut mata kirinya.

Bibir Mingyu terbuka, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan sakit. Perkataan Wonwoo menohok hatinya.

Selama enam tahun ini Mingyu selalu berusaha. Berusaha untuk menemukan Wonwoo yang seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Berusaha tegar di hadapan orang-orang. Berusaha menekan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi tiap detiknya.

Dan ini balasan Wonwoo?

Namun… Ya. Mingyu menyadari bahwa ia memang menyakiti Wonwoo dengan amat sangat.

Mingyu sadar bahwa ia memang pantas mendapatkan perlakuan ini.

Keduanya kembali terdiam satu sama lain. Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua mata yang terpejam kuat, hatinya sakit sekali. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang masih menangis dalam diam, kedua matanya memandangi Mingyu.

"Mingyu?"

Itu suara Jongin.

Putra Sulung Keluarga Kim itu berdiri sekitar tiga meter dari tempat Mingyu dan Wonwoo berada. Ia menatap heran sang adik yang tengah berjongkok di hadapan seorang gadis.

Ah gadis itu… Jongin seperti pernah melihatnya…

"Kau… Adik Baekhyun?"

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, menghapus aliran air mata di pipinya. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak bisa menutupi bahwa ia baru saja menangis tadi karena kedua matanya yang membengkak parah serta hidung yang memerah di ujungnya. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya, sedikit membungkuk ke arah Jongin sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dari sana, berlalu dari taman yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuannya dengan sang mantan kekasih, Mingyu.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu. Mingyu masih saja menundukkan kepalanya seraya berjongkok. Ada apa dengana adiknya ini?

"Gyu, kau baik?" Jongin menepuk punggung adiknya pelan, "Siapa gadis itu?"

" _Hyung_."

Dahi Jongin mengernyit heran. Suara Mingyu terdengar penuh keputus asaan. Juga panggilan itu… Mingyu jarang sekali memanggilnya ' _hyung_ '. Adiknya hanya memanggilnya di saat-saat tertentu, biasanya Mingyu hanya memanggilnya dengan 'kau' atau bahkan namanya. Dan Jongin tahu, bahwa Mingyu sedang tidak baik-baik saja, "Ya, Gyu?"

"Dia… Dia gadisku."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _I know can't nothing can't erase the pain I use you._

 _I'm sorry, sister._

 _Because I hide it._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Wonwoo menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar. Gadis itu menghela napas berat sebelum memoles sedikit wajahnya dengan _make up_. Sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak suka memakai _make up_ saat berada di rumah. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, mukanya membengkak, terutama kedua matanya yang nyaris tak terlihat karena menangis semalaman.

Wonwoo mengambil _liptint_ dan mengoleskannya di permukaan bibir. Bibirnya pucat sekali, masih karena efek menangis semalaman.

Jujur saja, setelah pergi meninggalkan Mingyu di taman, Wonwoo tak bisa menghentikan aliran air matanya. Hatinya sakit. Dan ia benci, mengapa ia bisa terlihat begitu lemah di hadapan Mingyu, bahkan untuk menolak saja Wonwoo tak mampu. Ia hanya terdiam seperti raga tanpa nyawa.

Dan yang membuat Wonwoo semakin lemah adalah Mingyu sendiri. Mengapa Mingyu terlihat sangat… Menyesal? Bukankah pemuda itu tidak pernah mencintainya? Bukankah ia hanya mainan untuk Mingyu? Bukankah ia hanya satu dari sekian perempuan yang pernah Mingyu tiduri?

"Woo…"

Wonwoo tersentak saat melihat Baekhyun membuka pintu begitu saja. Kakak sepupunya itu menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Wonwoo dan menatap adiknya dengan lekat, "Kau menangis semalaman," Tatapan Baekhyun berubah sendu.

Wonwoo tersenyum dan menggeleng, " _Eonni_ , aku hanya tidur terlalu larut," Sangkalnya.

"Mengapa kau berbohong? Woo, aku bukan orang asing. Kita sudah hidup bersama sejak dulu. Kau adikku dan aku kakakmu. Aku mengerti dirimu, Woo."

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Woo, aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," Baekhyun menekan setiap katanya. Entahlah. Rasanya Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi. Ia harus meluruskan hal ini. Ia harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada adiknya, "Kau… Pernah hamil. Aku benar, bukan?"

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya cepat dan menatap Baekhyun dengan kedua mata yang melebar. Terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengetahui hal ini?

" _E-Eonni_ …"

"Woo, mengapa kau menutupi hal sepenting ini?"

Kedua mata Wonwoo kembali berair. Hatinya mencelos saat merasakan kekecewaan dalam nada suara Baekhyun. Ia merasa berdosa karena telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kakak sepupunya itu.

Wonwoo hanya tidak mau Baekhyun balik membencinya setelah mengetahui segalanya. Wonwo hanya tidak mau Baekhyun ikut merasakan sakitnya. Wonwoo hanya tidak mau Baekhyun ikut menanggung malu karena perbuatan jalangnya di masa lalu. Wonwoo tidak mau. Baekhyun sudah terlalu baik padanya dan ia tak mau membalasnya dengan hal seperti itu.

"Eonni, maafkan aku…"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Woo, kau lemah. Kau sering menangis sendirian di kamarmu saat tengah malam. Kau sakit, Woo," Nada suaranya terdengar getir, "Aku hanya ingin menyembuhkanmu. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku menyembuhkanmu jika tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sakit."

Benar, bukan?

Baekhyun adalah kakak yang sempurna.

Bahkan saat Baekhyun mengetahui Wonwoo pernah mengandung, bukannya merasa jijik, Baekhyun malah bersikap seperti ini.

" _Eonni_ , maafkan aku…"

Baekhyun mendesah lelah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sesaat. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis, "Sudahlah. Lupakan. Aku terlalu emosional," Baekhyun mengibaskan kedua tangannya dan terkekeh, "Oh ya, aku akan berangkat ke Hawaii untuk bulan madu nanti sore. Kau harus mengantarku, hm?" Gadis itu berlalu setelah menepuk bahu Wonwoo pelan.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Wonwoo mendudukkan tubuh di sisi ranjang. Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Ya Tuhan…

Apakah ini saatnya untuk menceritakan semuanya?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Come back._

 _I want you back._

 _I miss the old of you._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Jadwal cuti Mingyu sudah selesai. Waktunya untuk kembali pada rutinitas padat yang membuat kepala seakan meledak. Sebenarnya Mingyu disambut dengan hangat oleh para karyawannya sejak langkah pertama memasuki gedung perusahaan.

Namun entahlah, rasanya lelah sekali. Padahal ia sudah mengambil cuti yang cukup lama. Ia tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Mingyu bahkan tidak membalas sapaan para karyawan.

" _Bro_ , kau baik?"

 _Tidak, Seokmin. Aku tidak baik-baik saja._

Mingyu sungguh ingin mengatakan hal itu. Namun rasanya sulit sekali. Mingyu tidak baik-baik saja, apalagi sejak pertemuannya dengan Wonwoo kemarin malam.

Wonwoo.

Gadis itu sukses membuat Kim Mingyu tidak tidur semalaman. Mingyu tidak bisa memejamkan matanya karena semua pemikirannya tentang Wonwoo.

"Aku baik."

Nyatanya ia berbohong.

Seokmin berdecak. Ia menyandarkan tubuh di dinding ruangan Mingyu, "Kau kacau," Komentarnya dengan nada pedas, "Orang lain setelah cuti akan terlihat lebih segar, tapi kau? Lihat dirimu. Seperti pemuda patah hati. Menjijikan."

"Dan kau tahu? Jisoo marah padaku. Padahal aku hanya bertanya, _'bagaimana jika kita melakukan_ nya _agar bisa mendapat restu?'_. Sebenarnya itu bukan ide yang buruk, bukan?" Seokmin mencebikkan bibirnya, "Semua ini karena orang tuanya Jisoo. Mereka tak pernah merestui kami."

Mingyu memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia kembali fokus pada dokumen di hadapannya. Seokmin dan segala ucapannya benar-benar tidak penting dan mengganggu.

Namun pergerakan Mingyu terhenti saat sebuah pemikiran melintas di kepalanya. Membicarakan tentang Wonwoo pada Seokmin. Seokmin tahu tentang masa lalunya dengan Wonwoo. Mungkin sahabatnya itu bisa ia manfaatkan untuk mencari informasi tentang mantan kekasihnya. Ya… Walaupun Seokmin menjengkelkan dan mengganggu, namun ia yakin sahabatnya itu bisa diandalkan.

"Seok…"

"Huh?"

"Aku bertemu dengan Wonwoo."

Kedua mata sipit Seokmin melebar dengan berlebihan. Pemuda itu langsung melangkah ke arah meja kerja Mingyu dan duduk di hadapan sahabatnya.

"Kemarin. Saat di acara pernikahan teman Jongin _Hyung_."

" _Woah_ …" Seokmin menggeleng takjub, "Akhirnya kau bertemu dengannya. Lalu?"

Mingyu tersenyum miris, "Aku pikir dia baik-baik saja. Maksudku, tak heran jika dia membenciku. Namun ini berbeda…" Ia menghela napas berat, "Dia… Terlihat kosong, Seok. Seperti tidak bernyawa. Tatapannya benar-benar kosong. Aku tahu awalnya ia terkejut, namun lama kelamaan aku bisa melihat kesakitan dalam matanya."

Seokmin terdiam sesaat, "Tentu saja dia seperti itu. Kau menyakitinya terlalu dalam, _bro_."

"Aku tahu, Seok. Aku tahu," Mingyu berujar frustasi, "Tapi ini berbeda. Seperti ada kesakitan lain disana. Aku… Ah! Entahlah!"

Seokmin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia tahu Mingyu salah, karena itu ia tidak bisa membantu apapun perihal hubungan sahabatnya dengan Wonwoo meski ia ingin.

"Seok, aku ingin minta tolong padamu."

"Apa?" Seokmin menatap Mingyu lekat, "Gyu, aku tidak bisa membuatmu menyatu kembali dengan Wonwoo."

"Aku tahu, Seok," Suara Mingyu terdengar lelah, "Dan aku tidak berharap, meski demi Tuhan aku ingin. Aku ingin Wonwoo kembali ke pelukanku. Aku mencintainya, sangat," Mingyu tersenyum getir, "Tapi aku juga sadar bahwa aku telah menyakitinya terlalu dalam," Ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Tapi aku hanya ingin kau mencari tahu tentang apa yang terjadi padanya sejak menghilang enam tahun lalu. Itu saja."

Seokmin terdiam sebelum mengangguk pasti, "Aku yakin aku bisa menemukan informasi tentangnya. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku, sobat."

Mingyu tersenyum. Ia beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Seokmin.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _I pain debt,_

 _And now I think I understand regret._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Wanita itu melangkah ke sudut kamar dan berdiri tepat di depan meja nakas. Tangan bergetarnya bergerak meraih figura foto di sana. Ia menatap sosok yang berada dalam foto itu.

Seorang gadis yang tengah tersenyum manis dengan baju seragam Sekolah Menengah Atas.

Itu putrinya.

Air mata mengalir begitu saja dari sudut mata wanita itu. Tangannya membelai permukaan figura itu. Ia merindukan putrinya, sangat.

"Jaejoongie? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Wanita itu, Kim Jaejoong tersentak dan menghapus air matanya dengan cepat. Ia menyimpan kembali figura itu dan berbalik menatap suaminya. Bibirnya mengulas senyuman yang terkesan dipaksakan, "Kau sudah pulang, suamiku?"

Jeon Yunho tahu apa yang terjadi. Istrinya tak berhenti melakukan hal ini sejak enam tahun lalu. Pria itu memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, "Hentikan ini, Jae."

"Apa? Apa yang harus aku hentikan?"

Darah Yunho terasa mendidih. Ia baru saja pulang dari kantor setelah bekerja seharian, dan sekarang ia mendapati istrinya seperti ini. Kepala Yunho terasa akan meledak, "Berhenti seperti ini! Kau harus bangkit, Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong menatapnya nanar, "Bagaimana bisa kau setega ini?! Aku merindukan putri kita setiap saat, namun bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?!" Wanita itu menjerit kalap dengan air mata yang kembali membasahi pipinya.

Yunho mendesis, "Anak itu yang salah! Dia yang membuatku terpaksa melakukan ini semua!" Ia balas berteriak.

"Kau…" Jaejoong menatap suaminya tajam, "Kau berbicara seolah kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Hebat sekali, Jeon Yunho."

"Dengar, Jae," Yunho memegang kedua bahu istrinya, "Anak itu memalukan. Dia tak tahu posisinya. Dia putri kita, dia putri pengusaha ternama yang selalu disorot media. Namun bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu? Dan lebih parahnya dia melakukan itu dengan putra dari _rival_ bisnis kita," Yunho berujar datar, "Sudah sepantasnya dia mendapatkan semua ini."

Jaejoong tidak tahan lagi. Wanita itu menampar pipi kiri Yunho dengan keras hingga suaminya terhuyung dua langkah ke belakang, "Sialan kau! Sebagaimanapun buruknya, dia tetap putrimu!" Jaejoong berteriak penuh amarah, "Mengapa di otakmu hanya ada bisnis, bisnis, dan bisnis?! Itu yang membuat hatimu membeku seperti ini, Yunho!"

Yunho berdecih. Pria itu memilih untuk berlalu dari kamar dan menutup pintunya dengan keras, terlalu keras hingga tembok kamar itu bergetar hebat.

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk seraya menutup wajahnya. Menangis penuh penyesalan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _I found you._

 _I found you after six years._

 _Finally I find you._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Salah satu _hobby_ Wonwoo adalah membaca buku. Sejak dulu, buku selalu menjadi temannya, buku selalu bisa membuat suasana hatinya membaik. Karena itu Wonwoo memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan sore ini.

Ya… Sekedar mengembalikan _mood_.

"Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo mendongkak dan menatap heran seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya, "Ya?"

"Ah, aku Junhui. Aku teman satu angkatanmu saat Sekolah Menengah Atas dulu. Hm… Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun ia tetap mengangguk, "Tentu," Dan setelah itu, Wonwoo kembali mengalihkan fokus pada novelnya.

Sementara Junhui tersenyum sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Wonwoo.

Keduanya tidak menyadari bahwa ada gadis lain yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _You hurting me._

 _Baby you hurting me._

 _I've been here rite here by your side._

 _But this isn't fair._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Mengapa _Gege_ melakukan ini padaku?!"

Junhui mendesis kesal, "Apa masalahmu, Xu Minghao?"

Minghao menangis hebat. Gadis itu menelungkupkan wajahnya di bantal _sofa_.

Sementara Junhui menatapnya jengah, "Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, Hao. Jangan pernah berharap kepadaku," Ujarnya sebelum berlalu dari sana.

Lagi, Junhui meninggalkan Minghao sendirian. Meninggalkan kesakitan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, WEN JUNHUI! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Haiiii, ada yang kangen kah?

Ga ada?

Yaudah iya.

Maafkan atas keterlambatan updatenyaaaa T.T

Karena sekarang juga lagi persiapan masuk PTN nih, Alhamdulillah jalur SNMPTN hehe. /ga nanya.

Fyi aja sih, chapter depan itu chapter terakhir yang ada flashbacknya, dan setelah itu, bakal fokus ke masa sekarang muehe.

Mind to review?

 **Special thanks for:**

 **Yongsy97** **,** **wonppa** **,** **seira minkyu** **,** **zizi'd** **,** **wortelnyasebong** **,** **kimnimgyu** **,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **dkwlsajin** **,** **KimHaelin29** **, caratcarat, Guest,** **fera95** **,** **WooMina** **, Zizisvt,** **Jeonna** **, 2hasmeanie,** **Jeonkimeanie** **,** **Jeononu** **,** **gbygl** **,** **bbysbrth** **,** **MoniqJen** **,** **Mrs. EvilGameGyu** **,** **Beanienim** **,** **wanny91** **,** **nikeagustina16** **, imdamr**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama /.\**


End file.
